Desolate Restitue
by loffaprieta
Summary: A modern day girl wakes up in a foreign world only to find herself at both Heaven and Hell's doorstep. Goku/OC fic. A/U


**A/N:** Hey guys, will have the next chapter out soon. Decided to start writing an OC/Goku story. On the timeline, this takes place very shortly after the Goku's encounter with Bills. Goku's ascension to a Super Saiyan God leads to a small tear between dimensions. A modern day girl is sucked into Goku's world. However, after his encounter with Bills, something's not quite right about the hero. Goku will be in character mostly but there will be some ooc moments and traits. I'm a fan of the idea that Goku's a little more complex than we give him credit for. Anyway, this is something I haven't seen come up yet in (or in a long time) as far as a plot concept.

**WARNINGS:** Very A/U, Lemons, swearing, slight OOC here and there.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own dbz. that right belongs to Mr. Toriyama.

**Desolate Restitute **

**.01**

I woke from a deep sleep from a sudden jolt. My hand clung to my chest as my breath came out in ragged gasps. Eyes wide, I desperately tried to see through the dark. I knew something was amiss as soon as consciousness had found me. I felt exposed in the most unusual way. A small chill ran up my spine, when what I recognized as a cold gust of wind, washed over me. Something was definitely not right.

No sooner had I tore my hand away from my chest did I feel soft, rain soaked, grass against my palms. It protruded between my fingers as my heart started hammering away in my chest. Panic set in. My eyes fell upon a forest of tall, dense, pine trees. Thick shrubs covered most of the ground, accompanied by sparse patches of bamboo. The poles rattled together in the wind along with other peculiar sounds that echoed and howled around me in the dark.

It was clear I had somehow wound up in the woods. When or by whom I knew not. It became harder to think as the noises seemed to close in. Drawing my arms around my body in an effort to keep warm, I made to stand.

Upon doing so, another gust of wind nearly threw me into a shivering fit as I shifted on my feet. Bare, they began go numb in the cold mud. I was only wearing the old leggings and t-shirt I'd gone to bed in.

Willing my feet to move, tears filled my eyes. I didn't know where I was nor where I was headed. All I knew was that I was somewhere foreign and vastly different place than I had fallen asleep in. I had half a mind to almost be grateful I was alone. That was until another strange feeling took over me. The unmistakable sense that I was being watched gnawed at my stomach. My feet had found themselves, hurtling me forward as I bolted for the shelter of a low hanging tree branch. Hoisting myself up, I wasted no time. I climbed until I felt safely out of reach for whatever may lurk below.

My death grip on the limbs loosened as my adrenaline ebbed. The choice to stay huddled up in the tree seemed best. The tree's pine needles kept me dry enough when a light sprinkle began, as well as providing some protection from the wind.

Settling between three decent sized branches, I did my best to prepare to wait the night out. However, it was no sooner after I had gotten comfortable that the smell of burning wood drifted under my nose. Breathing deep, I twisted my neck around to try pinpoint the direction the smoke was coming from. It was the most comforting thing, smelling so strongly I didn't have a very hard time imagining the blazing fire it came from.

Unable to see anything through the trees, I began to climb higher. Surely I would be able to spot the fire from the top, for the tree was more than tall enough to give me a good view. By the time I reached the upper branches the sky had grown a bit lighter. Birds began to stir and flutter around me, chirping as they rose.

Peering over the tree tops, I was able to see a steady stream of smoke billowing out from a small clearing in the valley of two hills. The fire was bright and looked about a few miles away. For a moment I was apprehensive to follow the smoke. Worst case scenarios played in my head but, seeing that I was in the middle of nowhere, going there outweighed those possibilities. .

As I climbed out of the tree I began to notice something else odd. Drawing my eyes up to another tree, I found myself staring at another pair of wary eyes. At first, I wasn't sure If I was really seeing a monkey. A twig snapped somewhere close by drawing my attention elsewhere. When I looked back I found the monkey had vanished.

A rustling in the bushes put on a pause on my wondering. Although the sky had lightened, it was still relatively dark underneath the foliage. An uncanny feeling swept over me as the rustling drew nearer. The small hairs stood up on the back of my neck when what I recognized as a huge tyrannosaur with well muscled legs crept into view.

My breathing stopped. I could hear the sound of it's tail sweeping over the bush as it came to a pause near the tree I had pressed myself up against. Tears rolled down my eyes as I stood completely paralyzed with fear. This was not the Earth I knew. Could I have possibly gone back in time? The sound of the Tyrannosaur smelling the air silenced all my thoughts. This was it, he surely could smell me. My sweat was drenched with fear. Yet after what felt like an eternity, the large beast continued on his way.

I nearly fainted when the tip of his tale all but hit my face as the appendage swayed side to side. I did not dare to move a muscle until it had vanished from sight,. To say I had been discouraged from ever leaving the spot in which I stood would have been a gross understatement. My Mouth hung open as if I were silently screaming as I slid down the trunk of the tree to sit flat against it. In desperate wishing this was a bad dream, I tapped my bare heels together and whispered aloud 'There's no place like home. There's no place like home…' .However I was no Dorothy and I certainly didn't have any red slippers either.

After sitting rigid for a good long while I managed to find my courage. Or, perhaps it was the sudden pang of hunger that suddenly overwhelmed me? Either way, I peeled myself from the damn bark and carefully began following the scent of the fire. My nose carried me through the thick wood while my feet quickly became caked with grass and mud as I stepped over rocks and twigs. I had to stop a few times when they started to cramp up and It was in those moments I feared a predator would stumble upon me. I didn't know what else was lurking in this mysterious forest. I didn't want to find out.

After crossing a narrow stream the sound of a crackling fire caught my ears. excitement, anxiety, and hope swelled in my chest as I began running toward the sound. I wasn't very far now. I had grown so hungry, so numb, so tired. I hoped there was food. Warmth was a guarantee. However, it seemed my luck was ill after all, for just when I made to push through the last few lines of brush, a deep growl commanded me to a halt. Slowly, I looked to my left. I found myself face to face with a very large feline.

The mighty T-rex did not rule alone, as it was now clear saber-toothed cats roamed these woods as well. It's amber eyes seemed to pierce my soul as it drew back it's lips to reveal abnormally large teeth. I watched terror as a large amount of drool fell down one of the large realization that I was about to be someone's breakfast dawned on me as the cat readied itself to pounce. Letting out a scream I did the exact opposite of what one should ought do when confronted with a predator; I ran.

My feet didn't carry me far before I managed to stub my toes on an uplifted root. I was sent tumbling to met the Earth with a hungry cat on my heels. It seemed there was no way of escaping my fate now. And yet, in the brief seconds before my head made painful contact with the ground, I heard the distinct sound of the animal crying out as if it were in pain. I little time to ponder it. My eyes closed as I drifted into unconsciousness, yet not before I caught a blurred glimpse of two blue shoes making their way toward me.


End file.
